DBZ Uni
by J'dee
Summary: this fic kinda sucks but still I lack in humour writing atm.... still r & r tell me what ya'll think?


****

Title: J'dee's arrival into- The Official University of Dragonball Z Fanfiction

****

Author: _The Crazy Saiyan Stalker- J'dee_

****

Rating: G - for General.

****

Genre: Humour

****

Disclaimer: Inspired by BananaGirl's fic... but I don't own the Z characters...

~**_Party, Party, Party... suck bite, suck bite... no not like that you hentai's!! If Yamcha can sing a cat food commercial then I can sing a cat flea commercial!!_**~

The computer sat on the desk with the three faces peering at the profile on the screen.

"I thought we only accepted Mary-sue writers?" Goku asked scratching his head.

Bulma nodded. "But then what do we call the guys who write like that? And we have guys here who haven't written Mary-sues..." She explained.

Goku frowned. "So why her?"

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. Bulma looked at Goku. 

"Vegeta's still upset that she wrote a yaoi involving him and Yamcha."

Goku fell off his chair laughing. "Oh man that's a new one!!"

"KAKAROTT SHUT UP!!!!"

Goku stifled his laughter and he let out an amused sigh. "Well okay have you sent the agents out?" He asked.

"They're on strike." Bulma sighed. "Apparently the pay isn't good enough- I can't say I blame them, and well they don't like dealing with new students that are going to be starting a term late."

Goku nodded. "So who can we send?"

"I was thinking Yamcha, but she's actually one of his fans." Bulma replied.

"Trunks and Goten?" Goku questioned.

"She's a fan of them too."

"Seventeen?"

"Fan."

"Me?"

"Fan."

"Who isn't she a fan of?"

Vegeta sighed. "That's just it, Kakarott, she likes all of us, even cue-ball."

"And she's an actual Vegetarian..." Bulma remarked.

Goku blinked and looked at Vegeta.

"NOT ME!!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "She doesn't eat meat!!"

"Oh!" Goku thought for a moment. "I guess we could send Mirai Trunks... She's not like the other Mirai Trunks fans is she?"

"She's actually a quiet one- so they say." Bulma added, "So it should be safe."

"Well send him then." Goku said seriously.

Bulma nodded. "I'll go do that now then." 

Goku watch Bulma leave. "So Vegeta what's the real reason it isn't the yaoi is it if Bulma's interested in bringing her here."

"Hmph. It's the odd couple thing." 

"Oh wow... so who'd she team Bulma up with?" Goku asked figureing that was the reason for Bulma wanting the girl to attend the university.

"Goten." Vegeta replied with a huff.

Goku fell of his chair again.

***

__

The television was on..... The floor shook violently on the screen, the doctors looked round panicked, they had no idea of the power of the evil that surrounded them. A woman stood in front of a cradle protecting her child the ground shaking even more violently. Suddenly within the hearth a fire leaped out and up the wall and across the ceiling creating a wall of bright red flames that separated the doctors from the mother and baby... 

The insane began banging up against the walls in the rooms next door crying out for their freedom... 

The baby cried and the woman made a break for her freedom holding her child in her arms........

***CLICK***

__

The channel was changed.... The mocha colored hand belonging to a teenage girl held the gun in her trembling hand pointing it at the intruder.... The man came for her, she fired the gun. But the recoil threw her aim off and the bullet lodged itself in to a wall. The teenage girl kept firing the gun- adding to the climatic point in the movie. The villain verse the heroine. Her eyes fell to the sprawled body of her friend on the ground in the hallway. She prayed for strength........

***CLICK***

Suddenly music from the juke box blared out breaking the sound of the television in the room then the cheers began.

"Skull, skull, skull, skull...." the voices echoed through the foundry the student bar for the Canterbury university students. Who would of thought that such a term as '_skull_' came from the Vikings? The whole skull thing originated from when they used to drink beer or ale from their dead victim's skulls... Quite a depressing origin...

J'dee slammed the glass down on the bar and she jumped up proudly pumping both her fists in the air in the sign of championship. 

She picked up her glass of raspberry soda and downed the contents.

J'dee giggled and placed the glass down and she bounced up to Kate who was playing pool with Josie. "I'm heading home now girlie..."

"Right you be careful okay?"

"Yeah sure thing."

J'dee picked up her yellow material bag that looked just like Gohan's did except hers had teenage scrawls all over it from when she'd been at highschool.

"Later." She waved to the peoples before leaving the bar and heading to the university diary across the hall and she picked up a several Cadbury MEGA-PERKYnana bars and two bottles of bubble raspberry soda. She swiped them on to her eftpos card before heading back home.

***

Mirai Trunks shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm NOT going!!!! You can't make me!!!" He exclaimed firmly digging his feet in to the ground. Both his parents glared at him as he played on both their stubborn sides.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!" Bulma exclaimed. "YOU WILL GO RIGHT NOW!!!"

Trunks shook his head. "No, no no nonoNO!!!!"

"Someone has to collect this girl." Vegeta grumbled, he didn't sound happy.

"I'm not dealing with anymore fans!!!" Trunks shouted at them.

"BRAT YOU WILL DO IT AND YOU WILL DO IT NOW!!!!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks sighed defeated and looked at his younger alternative self seeing the chibi snickering he shot him a glare. "Make him go."

His younger alternative self laughed at him and ran off. "Ha ha!!! Can't make me!! Naaaahhh!"

"Now Trunks we need you to go." Bulma said and she sighed.

"I'm not getting paid to pick up fans." He sighed.

"Just go ask her the questions get her to fill in the forms and bring her back here." Vegeta growled and glared at Mirai Trunks. "Don't make me beat you in to going."

Mirai Trunks sighed defeated. "Fine." With that he walked off grumbling.

***

J'dee bounced in to her house happily. Exams were over and she was in the best mood she could be in, she skipped past the fire place and noticed it was going and she grabbed the hand bell off the mantle and rung it annoyingly as she skipped in to her room, drunk and thoroughly entertained by it.

She pulled off her floor length black leather jacket and hung it up over the back of her door handle. She turned her computer on and it started up with a loud aeroplane sound and she frowned and kicked the hard drive and then it began to hum quieter.

She watched as her kitten Tiger ran in to the room jumped on to the computer table then on to the top of her computer screen as J'dee turned it on, her opening up picture was of a Yamcha wallpaper she had created in photostudio taken off a Russell Wong wallpaper she'd seen. The opening asterix sound was of course again of Yamcha and his line from the end of the Cell saga. 

'_Hey wouldn't it all be cool if we were all filthy rich?_' 

J'dee let out a wistful sigh and nodded. "I'd love to be rich." 

She sat down at her desk and opened up window's media player and put on a burned but yet mixed CD of New Zealand music. She flung the song straight to her favorite Tadpole with the song 'Alright' and she bopped round her room in a hyper active mood from all the banana chocolate bars raspberry soda and alcohol. J'dee rang the bell again and Tiger's crouched down her back arched glaring at the loud '_ding dong_' noise. 

J'dee's mother came in to the room and grabbed the bell from her. J'dee pouted as 'her bell' had been taken away. But grinned as a caramel flavoured ice cream sundae from Burger king was given to her in replacement and just like a chibi she grinned happily. "OOOOH ICE CREAM!!!! YUMMY!!!!" She grabbed a spoon and began to eat. Her mother placed a LARGE drink of coke down for her and left taking the bell with her. But J'dee was now entertained by her ice cream sundae and coke-a-cola to notice. After she was finished she patted her stomach satisfied and completely sugared up she started to write another fic!

'_Hhhhhmmmmm what can I do this time?_' She thought and began flipping through her DBZ fic folder (A.N for the record has about 35 started, half way through, or complete fics in there). "OOOOOOH I KNOW my storm sequel!!" She grinned. She opened the storm sequel fic entitled 'The Mirai World' and she skimmed to the last paragraph she'd written...

__

When I came through I was in Capsule Corp and I felt weak. Trunks was pacing in the corner. He looked at Bulma. "Why didn't you tell me Lee was still alive?"

I looked at Bulma as she leant over me and placed a luke warm clothe on my forehead. "You have to understand Trunks, it was foretold this way."

"I don't understand you at times!!" Trunks snapped. "First you go on about visions and foretelling, then you send me in to the past to change that. It shouldn't matter!"

"I get to see Gohan again..." I said softly.

Trunks looked at me. He walked up to me. "Oh no you don't Lee! You've survived so far, you are not leaving now!" Trunks was determined it was in his voice.

"I failed Gohan. I promised him before I left that I was going to take care of you Trunks." I muttered as I felt my entire body aching with pain.

"Stay with us! Keep that promise." He took my hand and he saw me flinch in pain.

"I don't need to. Trunks you do fine on your own." Bulma was still leaning over me and she looked generally worried. 

I felt my eyes slowly closing tiredly and my chest felt heavy, the steady whizzing of the fan overhead made a gentle soothing sound as I felt everything drift in to blackness and silence.

J'dee sat there looking at the paragraph trying to think on how to add on to that... She scratched her head. "Hmmmmmm... ooooh I know... King Kais!!!" She grinned and began to type.

Trunks appeared in her room and he looked round and blinked. For a Yamcha fan she showed no sign of being so... Her wall was littered with posters from shows like Angel and Charmed, in the corner of her room was a circle clear glass table with four candle holders some incense and a flame dagged, a pentacle necklace sat in the centre between two states, one of a little budda and the other a _monkey_?

J'dee stopped typing and she looked over at him. She blinked and frowned and looked back to her computer then at him again...

"You're an odd Yamcha fan." he remarked.

She saved her document and closed it down then Trunks saw her wallpaper and nodded. "That's better I was beginning to think I got the wrong house."

J'dee scratched her head. "Trunks? As in Mirai Trunks?"

He pulled out a piece of paper. "How many dragonball fics have you written?"

J'dee blinked. "Uh thirty odd." She replied trying to figure out if she was dreaming.

"How many are Mary sue?"

"Two."

"Humour?" 

"Er ten."

"Songs?"

"Two."

"Yaoi?"

"One."

"Yuri?"

"One."

"Interactive???"

"Two so far but I plan on doing more, they're really quite popular."

Trunks nodded. "Odd couples?"

"Two."

"Name the couples."

"Errr do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Bulma and Goten and um... other Trunks and Paris."

"Your favorite character is Yamcha am I right?"

"Yes."

"You're an actual Vegetarian?"

J'dee nodded. "Uh-huh..."

"What have you got planned for tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked grinning ear to ear testing the limits of her '_dream_'.

"No just answer the question... so I can leave you these forms to fill out then I'll come back later to get them and you."

"Ooooooh **_get_** me? Is there like rope and chains involved?" She grinned.

"Cut that out!" He growled.

"Awwww... and I was having a really good fantasy there."

Trunks shuddered. "Just answer the question."

"Okay I plan to write up until eleven thirty pm from there I will go out in to the lounge and watch CN for Fat Albert and Justice League. Man gotta love that Flash. Then I will come back here take my medication and go to bed." she replied.

"Medication?" Trunks frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Yep I suffer from post traumatic stress anxiety oh and generalised anxiety and a bit of depression I have uppers namely Fluoxetine and downers namely Zopiclone um panadine for the headache side effects and general asthma on top of that."

Trunks blinked. "You're a bloody pharmacy..."

J'dee grinned at him. "I know. Ain't it neat?"

Trunks fished out the forms and he handed them to her. "I'll be back in five hours."

"But I'll be asleep by-"

"I'll wake you up trust me."

J'dee grinned. "**_Really?_**" she asked getting a familiar look across her face Trunks had seen all to often in female fans.

"NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

"Awww."

With that he vanished grumbling about not being paid enough to deal with **_FEMALE_** Dragonball Z fans and their hentai minds.

***

After Justice League J'dee wandered back in to her room her half drunk mind still drooling over the Flash and his tight red costume and a whole bunch of hentai thoughts filled her mind. She was brought back to reality by the forms sitting on her computer table and picked it up and she realised it was a BOOKLET with at least one hundred pages and she looked round and grabbed her pink pen to fill the form in with, the pen itself had seen better days in the middle was a black burnt indent from J'dee when she was in one of her bored moods and the pen and lighter were the closets things she had to entertainment.

"Hhhhhmmmm my name...." she looked at the form and wrote on it _Bob Bobbitt_. The word suddenly vanished and she frowned and she saw the fine print under the question flashing. "TELL THE TRUTH!!!"

"Oh okay okay I get the picture." She wrote on the page her name.......

__

Jaki F. Dawes 

She looked at the next question "Pen name".........

__

J'dee

Race- human, saiyan, namek, other....... (be truthful)

__

Human

Anything we should know ie: Medical illness or a tendency to blow things up etc......

__

Wiccan, asthmatic, mental illness - say anything nasty about the latter and I'll hex you (I'm still trying to work on my ki blasts)

After about three hours J'dee finished and she crawled in to bed to get the best sleep she could in the hour she had left before Mirai came back to **_get_** her. Her dreams making her grin with typical fan obsessed dreams. Mainly of Yamcha. But Mirai was there too- what girl wouldn't like to get a chance to **_get_** him?

***

When J'dee woke up she realised she wasn't in her own bed and she sat up groggily and she blinked she scratched her head. Her head was sore and she tried to recall the night before. She remember Mirai coming to **_get_** her but she remembered how stubborn she'd been and in return she'd demanded he take her out for a drink. He was _just_ old enough to drink in her country- luckily. but after the drinking competition everything was a blur, she remembered something about chocolate banana bars, raspberry soda, several vodka's and oranges, mixed in with a shot of tequila, opal neral, a vegetarian hotdog and southern comfort and was she imagining things or could she still feel the handcuffs round her wrist? She rubbed her eyes and looked at the metal handcuff. Nope she wasn't imagining it. She saw two girls looking at her and they shared and look then nodded.

"Yamcha fan." they remarked in unison.

J'dee groaned and flopped back down on the bed. 

"Did you hear she got to have drinks with TRUNKS?!" A female voice whispered from the door. 

J'dee pulled the pillow over her head. Everything was so loud, even a whisper. 

"I heard he headed straight over to Yamcha's party after that. Vegeta was not impressed when he showed up drunk."

"I can't believe she got MY mirai drunk?!?!"

"Yamcha had a party?" J'dee sat up suddenly at the mention of his name and she pulled the sheets round her seeing the crowd at her door.

"Well yeah didn't you hear it?" A girl asked. "I was awake cause of that stupid baka."

J'dee shook her head. "I musta been out to it."

"You've been out to it since you arrived..." one of the first two girls remarked and she stepped forward. "Hi I'm Lana and this is Diane you're sharing a dorm with us."

J'dee looked at the posters on the wall and she sighed seeing the giant picture of Piccolo on one side of the wall and Gohan on the other.

She groaned and flopped back down pulling the sheets over her head. She had not one thing in her room to show anyone she was a Yamcha fan.

"Buu dropped you timetable by earlier. We figured you'd recover eventually. Well we have class see you later." Diane said and with that they left and J'dee sensed everyone else leaving her and the room was silent. She sat up and slipped out of the bed.

"Just cause I enjoy the good drink doesn't make me a predictable Yamcha fan." She slipped out of the bed and picked up the timetable and opened it.

"Holy Hera!!!" She blinked seeing that the classes were taken by the Z-team themselves. She had Goku in the afternoon, she looked round and outside the window seeing two girls grumbling as they threw plastic bags out of a gravitron.

"That musta been where Yamcha had his party... oooh I wonder if they got any souvenirs?" J'dee opened her bag up. "I'll have to ask them later." She added as she got some clothes and headed to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.

***

J'dee wandered out of her room and she saw a tired Mirai cleaning up the bins in the dorm hallway. She walked up to him and he looked at her. "Thanks alot. Now I gotta clean out the bins cause I got drunk." he sighed. "Yamcha fans." he grumbled.

"Hey this Yamcha fan can't remember a thing except this." J'dee held up her wrist and to show the handcuff and Mirai chuckled. he pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her. She undid the handcuffs and slipped them in to her pocket with the key. "You know I'm not gunna ask how you got that key..."

He laughed. "Well while you're here I should run you by the rules since you probably can't remember..."

J'dee leant up against the wall and nodded. "Okay fire away. I'm awake and I'm listening. Which is actually a first after a night like that...."

"Right green carpet is where you can go, the red carpet is where you can't go. Forbidden floor is just that forbidden it's for us characters only...."

***

J'dee found her way to Goku's parenting skills class and she slipped in to a seat near the front she smiled as she saw Goku going over some lecture notes before class, she was early- for once. But she decided she wouldn't make a regular thing of it and she spotted the two girls come in who'd cleaned up Yamcha's party mess and she smirked to her self she'd find the perfect moment to ask them shortly. What was their names again??? Nadia and Yoli?

***

****

End

ha it's **_BananaGirl_**'s fic not mine I just thought I'd do a twist on how I got there... This was just a one shot chapter... If you have no idea what this is about then have a read of BananaGirl's **The Official Fanfiction University of Dragonball Z** I swear she writes humour so well and it's thoroughly entertaining!!

okay since peoples like Story Advertising I'm gunna advertise ummmmm

__

#1/ **Burenda**!!! yus she's writing a really good fic called **Wish for the past** about Chibi Goten, and Bardock oh yeah and Chibi Trunks too...

__

#2/ **_Jadedbest_**!!!! **Willpower**!!! this about Chi-chi, Bulma and Videl in a bet to see who can hold out the longest from having sex with their sexy husbands...

__

#3/ **Maria Cline** she's got this nifty fic out that I'm just soooooo addicted to called **Normal friends from strange places**.

__

#4/ **Mia Skywalker**'s **A light in the darkness** I LOVE this fic!!! it's a V/B and a Y/?? fic... brilliant and loads of lemon!!! *dreamy eyes* Yaaaaaaamcha.....

__

Well that's me out peoples!!!!

~J'dee


End file.
